The Three ExKnights and the Dragon
by Rawkie-chan
Summary: An adaptation of 'The Three Little Pigs', with Hetalia! With the main protagonist as UK, or Arthur in this case. Join him with Alfred and Francis as they get in trouble with a Dragon!


**HEY GUYS.**

**My first story up, this was a twisted tale I did for my LA class for 7th grade. **

**So I had to hide the characters with their human names so nobody would give questions.**

**BUT YOU GUYS KNOW THE CHARACTERS |D**

**I hope you like it, I got an A on it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Three Ex-Knights and the Dragon<strong>

Once upon a...uh, er...time! Yeah, time...anyway!

Once upon a time,

There were 3 knights. Their names: were Alfred, Francis, and Arthur. They'd been kicked out of the castle they were serving, because the three of them had broken into a party of the King by "accident". Yeah, I know, I bet they just wanted to be at the party too. So anyway, they were also really lazy. Especially Alfred, goodness he never did ANYTHING. He'd make Arthur and Francis do all his work with his puppy dog eyes. Puppy dog eyes. A knight. Using. A puppy dog face. Pathetic. Back to the story, so the three of them had thought of what they were going to do. They decided that they would split up and build their houses themselves.

So let's go see Alfred. He has apparently made his house out of hamburgers. Lovely. Now, the three ex-knights all lived in the same forest, so if something were to happen, they could go to one another. One day, Alfred was walking around the forest, aimlessly seeking something exciting. He happened to stumble upon a cave. He went in to take a look, it was pretty dark, a bit of light showed behind him because of the entrance, but everything else was just dim. Alfred tripped a few times on tiny rocks since his sight wasn't all too well in the darkness. He seemed to be at a dead end. He felt the wall, it seemed to be scaly.

"This wall feels scaly..." Alfred said slowly.

He heard something breath as he felt the wall...was this really a wall? He started to moving to the side, more and more...then he felt air. Alfred looked up and yelled "AH...AH...A **DRAGON!**"

The giant creature opened its eyes, full of scorching red, Alfred quickly ran out of the cave to his house. He grabbed his armor and ran out from the back door, looking back; the dragon was chasing him, his house burned down.

Alfred had ran to Francis' house just to get someone to be with him...or die. So he knocked on the door.

"Hello?" said a man with wavy, shoulder length hair.

"FRANCIS. DUDE. THERE'S A DRAGON CHASING AFTER ME." Alfred said in a trembling voice of fear.

"What?" asked Francis, tilting his head.

"JUST LET ME IN YOUR HOUSE MAN!" Alfred shouted.

Francis let Alfred into his house, still confused. They then heard a "thunk". Francis peeked a bit from his door and shuddered.

"Is-is z-zat z-z-zeh D-D-Dragon...?" Francis whispered in his little French accent.

"Oh yeah...it IS." Alfred whispered back.

The dragon roared and peered around the house, sniffing it with its large snout. The two knights were trembling. Francis had gotten an idea.

"Alfred, come close, I've got a plan." Francis called Alfred in a whisper.

Alfred came closer to Francis. "Now Alfred, I live very close to Arthur, so on zeh count of three, we run out the back door and go to Arthur's place."

Alfred nodded slowly. They counted together. "1," The knights crept closer to the door. "2," They leaned.

"**3**"

The 2 knights zoomed past the dragon's tail, running as if their lives depended on it, which it did.

"**SACRE BLEU. MY BEAUTIFUL HOUSE~~!**" Francis cried out.

Did I mention his mouse was made of roses? Well, yeah, it was.

So the 2 of the knights had finally gotten to Arthur's house. Which was made of fine stone. They knocked on the door.

"Hello? Oh, Alfred, Francis, what do you two need?" a man with short blonde hair, and thick eyebrows said.

"Arthur, can we come in?" Francis asked.

"Uh, sure." Arthur replied.

"Why is Alfred's bottom...?" Arthur asked a bit confused.

"DUDE. FRANCIS. MY BUTT IS BURNING." Alfred said in agony.

"We're being chased by a dragon...and it kind of caught his but on fire." Francis replied.

"A **DRAGON**?" Arthur yelled.

"Long story, dude." Alfred replied, sitting on a bucket of water.

**STOMP**.

"OH GOD THAT'S THE DRAGON." Alfred stated in a yelp.

"What?" Arthur asked, peeking through the door and eyes widen on the dragon.

Arthur glared. He wouldn't let that dragon fry his friends, so he took the liberty of going out and facing the dragon. As scared as Arthur was, he put his hands up and yelled:

"I'm not letting you hurt my friends! Take me instead..."

Francis and Alfred were shocked. They were yelling at Arthur not to do it.

"Arthur! No you can't do it!" Alfred screamed.

"Sacre bleu, Arthur! Don't!" yelled Francis.

Arthur was sweating, and a tear ran down his face. The dragon was about to spit fire and burn Arthur to ashes.

But then-

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone looked forward; the dragon looked behind its back.

A short man with dark brown hair in a ponytail was standing.

He came to the dragon.

"What are you doing? I told you not to stray away from that cave!" The ponytailed man snapped at the dragon.

"It wasn't my fault...sorta...well, that boy right there woke me up from a nap!" the dragon replied, who knew it could talk?

"That still doesn't mean you can chase them and breath fire at them." Said the man, giving a slap on the dragon's side.

"I'm sorry he caused you trouble," he said. "My name is Wang Yao. I'm this dragon's owner, I'll be taking him back home now. Again, sorry." Yao said, he mounted the dragon, and flew away.

"Wait- he- ah..." Arthur slouched.

He was in complete disbelief. The other two knights were watching with him. Watching as the dragon was being scolded.

So in the end, the knights decided to all live together, and the dragon was grounded.

**The End.**


End file.
